1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for determining the energy balance of a living subject on the basis of energy use and nutrition intake. As used herein, the term "nutrition intake" means nutrition which is currently being supplied to a subject, or nutrition which will be supplied to a subject.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use calorie tables for weight increase or weight reduction programs, these tables indicating how much energy can be derived respectively from various foods. If, for example, a person would like to achieve a weight reduction, then he sets his nutritional intake such in conjunction with such a table so that the person ingests only a specific number of calories per day.
This method is very complicated; moreover, the "energy use", based on an energy conversion, of the person is not taken into consideration.